fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Present Not Accounted For/Gallery
The class gets together to celebrate Chum Chum's birthday, but Fanboy forgot it and has no present to give him. He struggles to escape the party and find the perfect birthday present Chum Chum will love. Before the party The sun coming up - PNAF.jpg Fanboy was sleeping.JPG|Fanboy was sleeping peacefully one morning... Chum chum excited.JPG|...when he wakes up to find Chum Chum, smiling excitedly into his face! Just hanging around.jpg|Fanboy wonders why Chum Chum was up so excited. Get up.jpg|"Get up, get up, GET UP!" Fanboy "why so perky this morning" s2e5a.jpg|"Why so perky this morning, Chum?" You wouldn't know.jpg|Chum Chum says Fanboy wouldn't know today's a special day, and begins to do a little cheer. Birthday cheer-1.jpg|B to the I to the R-T-H... Birthday cheer-2.jpg|...D to the A to the Y-Y-Y... Birthday cheer-3.jpg|WHY?!? Birthday cheer-4.jpg|CAUSE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! I wouldn't remember.jpg|Fanboy knows he heard that cheer somewhere. Unthrilled.jpg|But he forgot Chum Chum's birthday! Nervous cheer.jpg|"It's your birthday...hooray." You didn't forget, did you.jpg|"You didn't forget, did you?" I wouldn't forget.jpg|Fanboy acts happy and tells Chum Chum he didn't forget. You never forget.jpg|Chum Chum tells Fanboy he never forgets his birthday. I forgot chum chum's birthday.jpg|"ARRGH! I forgot Chum Chum's birthday!" Fanboy blames alarm clock.jpg|Fanboy blames his alarm clock. I know what i'll do.jpg|Fanboy decides to sneak out and get a gift. Ready for school.jpg|"Ready for school?" The Arrival and Different Gifts Don't be upset.jpg|At school, Fanboy tells Chum Chum not to get upset if someone else forgets his birthday. What's all this.jpg|They open the door... Happy Birthday, Chum Chum!.jpg|"Happy Birthday, Chum Chum!" everyone in the room yelled. Mr. mufflin cheers.jpg|Mr. Mufflin sings Chum Chum's birthday cheer. The birthday prince.jpg|Everyone gives Chum Chum a birthday crown, and toss him up in the air, to Fanboy's dismay. I hope he likes his present.jpg|Mr. Mufflin gets his present ready. Lupe's chumsun.jpg|Lupe's gift is a sun with Chum Chum's face. Yo greeting Fanboy s2e5a.jpg|"Hey, Fanboy!" Yo 'did you happen to' s2e5a.jpg|"By any chance, did you happen to buy Chum Chum a pair of anti-gravity rocket boots at a top-secret government auction? Hmm?" Fanboy 'do you' s2e5a.jpg|"Uh, no. Did you?" Yo's rocketboots.jpg|"I'm not authorized to say!" Fankylechum's mecharex.jpg|Fankylechum's gift is a mecharex. ﻿ Focus, Fanboy! CC talks in FB's mind - PNAF.JPG|""You always get me exactly what I want. Exactly what I want. Exactly what I want." Chum chum reminds fanboy.jpg|"And also, we're out of toilet paper." Fanboy working.jpg|Fanboy has to work hard! Get the brain to work.jpg|He gets his brain to work. Chum chum gets a gift.jpg|Chum Chum was about to open a present from Michael and Cheech... Fanboy blindfolds chum chum.jpg|...when Fanboy blindfolds him. Are we playing pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey.jpg|Chum Chum thinks he's playing pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey. Fanboy spins chum chum.jpg|Fanboy spins Chum Chum around... Fanboy throws chum chum far away.jpg|...and throws him far away. Chum chum pins fanboy's butt.jpg|But Chum Chum comes back and pins the tail dart into Fanboy's rear end. Fanboy in pain s2e5a.jpg|"In a matter of speaking..." Fanboy hears Kyle s2e5a.jpg|Kyle: "And now..." Kyle's Magic Show Wand tapping on hat s2e5a.jpg|"For your birthday enjoyment..." The entertainment's starting.jpg|"Ooh! The entertainment's starting!" Chum Chum dragging Fanboy s2e5a.jpg|Let's go. Kyle "may i present" s2e5a.jpg|"May I present..." Kyle raises arms s2e5a.jpg|"Kyle..." Kyle after he introduces himself s2e5a.jpg|"The Conjurer." Chum Chum excited to see Kyle perform s2e5a.jpg|"Ooh, Kyle! I didn't know you did magic." Can you make a penny come out of my nose.jpg|"Can you make a penny come out of my nose?" Kyle putting wand on Chum Chum's nose s2e5a.jpg|"Since it's your birthday..." I'll ignore that.jpg|"I'll ignore that." Classroom before Kyle's speech sequence begins s2e5a.jpg|"And instead..." Lights in classroom turning off s2e5a.jpg Kyle is about to give a dramatic speech s2e5a.jpg|"Perform MAGIC!" Kyle in the spotlight.jpg|So dark, Kids watch Kyle say his speech in the background.jpg|It'll cause you Marsha Cameo Appearance - PNAF.jpg Kyle in the snow.jpg|mere mortals, Kyle wants you to weep before him.jpg|to weep Heroic Kyle Pose - PNAF.jpg|before me, Serious Kyle angle s2e5a.jpg|He looks really serious from this angle Kyle's extreme close up s2e5a.jpg|Close up of Kyle Kyle over pink lights.JPG|and bow down, Kyle over red lights.jpg|in awe, Kyle over blue lights.JPG|of my infinate Kyle over amber lights.jpg|power! Seagulls left in Kyle's place s2e5a.jpg|Where did he go? Kyle's cape on the floor s2e5a.jpg Kyle after his speech sequence s2e5a.jpg|Oh, there he is. Kyle 'Thank You!' - PNAF.jpg|"Thank you, thank you." Applauding for Kyle's speech sequence.jpg|ENCORE! ENCORE! Can you pour milk into a newspaper.jpg|"Ooh! Now, can you pour milk into a newspaper?" Kyle impressed - s2e5a.jpg|Hmm, good idea. But... Kyle 'For my next trick' - s2e5a.jpg|"For my next trick..." I have something grander in mind.jpg|"I have something grander in mind." Kyle 'I would now like to...' - s2e5a.jpg|"I would now like to..." Make someone disappear.jpg|"Make someone disappear? Done!" Fanboy leaves.jpg|Fanboy dashes out, leaving the crowd pleased. Reacting to Fanboy's trick - part 1.jpg|Huh? What? Reacting to Fanboy's trick - part 2.jpg Kyle "I was going to summon" s2e5a.jpg|"I was going to summon..." Kyle 'a dragon' - s2e5a.jpg|"A dragon!" Kyle 'to paint your name' - s2e5a.jpg|"To paint your name..." Kyle 'in fire!' - s2e5a.jpg|"In fire!" Kyle hears Chum Chum off camera - PNAF.jpg|"I want a ballon poodle." Kyle responding to Chum Chum's magic show request s2e5a.jpg|Okay, that first. Cake Time Fanboy running around the playground - overview.jpg|Meanwhile... Where's the present.jpg|Fanboy skips the magic show and searches the playground for a present. Note that he's breaking the fourth wall in this picture. Flower present.jpg|Fanboy finds some flowers. He thinks it would be a great gift. Fanboy with flowers in the classroom - s2e5a.jpg|Funny how Fanboy doesn't see the cake coming in. Fanboy gets crushed by the cake.jpg Chuggy brings cake.jpg|Chuggy brings in a birthday cake. Cake isn't a present.jpg|Fanboy says that cake is not a present. Man-arctica appears.jpg|Man-Arctica was in the cake. Man-arctica reds chuggy's poem.jpg|Man-Arctica reads a poem made by Chuggy. Thanking chuggy for cake.jpg|Chum Chum thanks Chuggy. Wait!.jpg|Fanboy interupts and says they can't open presents yet. Fanboy with the birthday party kids.jpg We can't open presents yet.jpg|He tells this to Kyle, Lupe, Cheech and Duke... Until we have cake and ice cream.jpg|...and Cher, Michael, Nancy and Yo as well. Fanboy pushing the kids away - half 1.jpg Fanboy pushing the kids away - half 2.jpg Fankylechum cranking Mecharex's tail.jpg|"Wait! Mecharex dispenses frozen yogurt." Mecharex makes frozen yogurt.jpg|"Will that do?" Fanboy gets help You looking for action.jpg|Poopatine asks Fanboy if he's looking for action. I'll take a whole lot.jpg|He shows Fanboy his "junk gifts", and Fanboy says he'll take a lot of them. Freeze, Poopatine.jpg|"Freeze! Toy Police!" Poopatine arrested.jpg|Poopatine is arrested. Tell it to the judge.jpg|"Save it for the judge Poopatine! Your days of confiscating toys...are over!" Present idea.jpg|"Hello, what is this?" Breifcase gift.jpg|"A brief case! The perfect accessory!" Fanboy walking with briefcase s2e5a.jpg|"He can bring it to the office." Fanboy spinning briefcase s2e5a.jpg|"Or use it casually at home." Back at the party This one's from dollarnator.jpg|Chum Chum gets a gift from Dollarnator. Chum Chum opening Dollarnator's present.jpg CC 'Hey, Fanboy!' - PNAF.jpg Is it time for presents?.jpg I brought mine.jpg|Fanboy tells Chum Chum he brought his gift. Here's the briefcase.jpg|He presents the breifcase... I have to confstigate that breifcase.jpg|...but Agent Johnson takes it. He says he needed to get rid of it, due to Poopatine's arrestmant. Agent johnson's gift.jpg|Agent johnson gives Chum Chum a gift. Chum chum gets a breifcase.jpg|It turns out...the gift was a breifcase! Chum Chum walking with briefcase s2e5a.jpg Chum Chum spinning briefcase s2e5a.jpg Birthday tantrum.jpg|Fanboy then gets very upset and starts to cry. I don't have a present.jpg|He finally decides to bite the bullet and tells Chum Chum he forgot his birthday and didn't bring a gift. Birthday OMG.jpg|Cheech, Nancy, Michael, Duke, Chuggy and Man-Arctica all gasp in horror. Fanboy's real gift I didn't expect two presents.jpg|To his surprise, Fanboy DID give Chum Chum a gift-spending the whole day with him! Photo of Chum Chum performing birthday cheer s2e5a.jpg|"We woke up in the morning together..." Photo of Chum Chum pinning Fanboy's butt s2e5a.jpg|"...we played Pin the Tail on your Butt together..." Photo of Fanboy popping out of Kyle's hat s2e5a.jpg|"...you did an amazing magic trick for me..." Kyle talking over photo s2e5a.jpg|"I helped." Photo of Man-Arctica stepping on Fanboy s2e5a.jpg|"We met Man-Arctica together!" Photo of Fanboy and Chum Chum about to open presents s2e5a.jpg|"We opened all my other presents..." Photo of Fanboy and Chum Chum opening presents s2e5a.jpg|"...TOGETHER!" Photo of Fanboy and Chum Chum coming out of presents s2e5a.jpg|"Being together is the best present..." Photo of Fanboy and Chum Chum hugging in presents s2e5a.jpg|"...you could ever give me!" Everyone is giftful.jpg|Everyone heard Chum Chum's gift story, and cheer him. You give me this every year.jpg|Chum Chum tells Fanboy that spending a day with him is what he gets every year! After the party Fanboy and Chum Chum watching the chumset s2e5a.jpg|Fanboy and Chum Chum watch the "Chumsun" set from the Fanlair roof. We can share your presents.jpg|Fanboy knows he and Chum Chum can share the presents. Come on yogurt.jpg|Fanboy gets a bowl and presses a button on the mecharex hoping it's the "frozen yogurt" switch... Wrong button.jpg|...but gets burnt instead. To return to the "Present Not Accounted For" episode summary, click ''here''. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries